Love Story Memories
by Wings of Wind
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Princess Sakura and Syaoran,using the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.R&R!


This is a songfic about Sakura and Syaoran,my first one, enjoy.. =)

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own TRC or the song used, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

**A.N:**Thanks to humbleblossom-paulina for helping me out on this!

* * *

We were both young when i first saw you,

I close my eyes and the flashback starts,

I'm standing there,on a balcony on summer air..

Princess Sakura was remembering her time with Syaoran,her beloved as she stared at the place where the wing-shaped monument stood,the excavation site where Syaoran worked at. He was a boy who had been her best friend since she was 5,and they had been together since then. Sakura's feelings then gradually begin to develop for him,bit by bit,love crept over to Sakura as she grew together alongside Syaoran.

See the lights,see the party,the ball gowns,

See you make your way through the crowd,

And say hello,little did I know..

That you were Romeo,and you were throwing pebbles,

But my daddy said stay away from Juliet,

And I was crying on the staircase,begging you please don't go..

It all happened when Fujitaka,the adopted father of Syaoran's,introduced Sakura to Syaoran in a party held in the castle to celebrate Sakura's fifth birthday. She still remembered how he was, a shy boy back then and humble as well,and he still haven't changed. He's the same sweet and caring guy Sakura had always known. The only problem is,Touya,Sakura's brother,seems to dislike him. Since the king, their father is always out to visit different countries,Touya as the prince, was the one who runs the country,thus,preventing her from seeing Syaoran.

And I said,Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting,all that's left to do is run,

You be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story,baby just say yes..

Still,even if Touya hate it when Sakura went to see the 'brat' as he referred to Syaoran,Sakura is still with him. She doesn't care really. Even if Touya kept thinking out ways to prevent her from seeing Syaoran, she always manages to escape. Besides,Yukito the priest is always there to support her too because he is the only one that Touya can loosen up to when it comes to the 'Sakura and Syaoran' issue.

So I sneaked out to the garden to see you,

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,

So close your eyes,escape this town for a little while..

Sakura adores the times she spent together,they even had their own secret hiding place,far from the town. It was probably the safest place for them,without Toya's knowing,of course. Both of them will go there and watched the sunset together,enjoying each other's presence. When they were little,they used to play together in the palace's garden everyday. One of their most memorable memories is when Sakura made Syaoran a crown of flowers and placing them on Syaoran's head who smiled before he did the same.

I got tired of waiting,

wondering if you were ever coming around,

My faith in you was fading,

When i met you on the outskirts of town and I said,

Romeo save me,I've been feeling so alone,

I keep waiting for you but you never come,

Is this in my head?I don't know what to think,

True,Syaoran could be a bit slow sometimes,but Sakura had her patience with her. They had been together for years,but Syaoran seemed to look at her only as his best friend. This makes Sakura a bit dissapointed, but fate has its own way in handling things because one day,Syaoran proves that he is aware of her feelings,and that she is the most important person in his life.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,

Marry me Juliet,you'll never have to be alone,

I love you and that's all I really know,

I talk to your dad,go pick out a white dress,

It's a love story,baby just say yes...

It was during her 19th birthday that Syaoran finally proposed to her,right after they had knelt before her,a ring in his hand. Sakura could feel the heat creeping up her face,making her blush,when Syaoran asks her, "My dear Sakura,would you marry me?".Sakura's heart leapt with joy as she replied yes. Syaoran slipped the ring on her ring-finger,and kissed her passionately after that. Of course,Touya had to be cooled down by Yukito after he saw the proposing scene. He nearly strangled Syaoran for kissing Sakura and proposing to her, but both Sakura and Syaoran didn't really care. It was the happiest day of their life.

_**"Even if tomorrow everything will dissapear, with you smiling by my side, I don't need anything else..."  
**_-a quote taken from TRC's manga,Chapter 11,Kudan of Flames.

* * *

**A.N: That's all then, reviews would be much appreciated. R&R!**


End file.
